


Lemon Tea Shorts

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, balm for your soul, happy lesbians being happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Short things about Emily/Tracer, fluffy scenes, oneshots. Will update from time to time.Chapter 3: Lazy morning





	1. Afterglow snuggle

Gentle kisses got traced along her exposed neck and back, over the red lines that marked her skin for the past hour. A soft sigh passed her lips when her girlfriend shifted closer, a hand placed beside her shoulders to angle herself over her. Now hovering above her, her long red locks tickled on her naked back, resulting in a small giggle coming from under her.   
  
Though Lena didn't see Emily's face, she knew she was smiling. She always was after this; this bright loving smile on her face, her slight red cheeks – fully aware that she had even redder cheeks on her own – Lena's heart swelled even thinking about it.   
  
She nudged her cheek against the pillow she was lying on, stretching herself just a bit to allow Emily kiss even more of her. And Emily did, letting her lips linger longer on her skin than before, giving each kiss the same intensity.   
  
Lena closed her eyes to take the whole situation even more in – the gentle touches full of warmth, the patter of the London rain against the window, the smell of her girlfriend mixed with the scent of the candles that were scattered around the room, burning since this all started. They would burn out soon, so neither of them made a move to blow them out.  
  
The atmosphere was too good to change anyways.   
  
Calming.  
  
Dreamy and drowsy Emily moved to Lena's side, falling down close to her. One arm was still lying over her back, keeping her as close as possible. She was faced with the sight of a smiling Lena – such an adorableness Emily could have sworn she almost squealed.   
  
She moved the messy hair away from Lena's forehead and gave her a kiss, humming as she lazily traced with gentle fingers over her back. A small squirm came from Lena and Emily immediately stopped, drawing her in her arms even closer.  
  
Too sensitive still, she could have guessed.  
  
Outside the rain got heavier, practically knocking against the window now, and the candles almost reached their ends. This scene will soon fade and really, looking at Lena's face Emily didn't mind.  
  
Exhaustion and sleepiness lingered deep inside her and would soon take over, but this night would be treasured in her heart, a night she didn't want to forget.   
  
Lena nudged her with her head and let out a content sigh, laying an arm around Emily too now while she tucked her other under Emily's pillow to get comfortable. In such a position Emily knew Lena wouldn't move anytime soon now, so it was on her to complete this night.  
  
Backing away a bit she grabbed the end of the blanket at their waists and gently placed it over them, tucking it around Lena's shoulders after she made herself comfortable. She checked Lena's face again, the smile still there, her breathing slow.   
  
The only words they exchanged through the night were tired whispers of love, lazy mumbling of just simple things, adoration in each word.  
  
Until they both fell asleep, cuddled in each arms, preparing for the next eventful day.

 

 


	2. Trying to bake a cake

Emily giggled.   
  
Lena just looked too damn cute for her own good. That orange apron, that ridiculous large chef hat on her way too spikey and messy hair, the flour on her cheeks and on her nose, and the way she danced from left to right was too much for Emily to handle. She couldn't help it but step away from the kitchen counter to appreciate this whole scene from a bit further away, bursting out in a laughter as Lena turned to her with a whisk and a pot of milk in her hand.  
  
"This milk is so stubborn, I have no idea what's so funny in here!" Lena puffed her cheek while she pointed the whisk at Emily, then went back trying to stir the milk.   
  
Emily had to hold her hand in front of her mouth to slowly calm down from the laughing fit, approaching Lena again. She put a hand over Lena's that had the whisk held, stopping her from continuing whatever stirring she had planned to do.   
  
"Luv," she said, still giggling, "we have a machine for that, you know."  
  
Lena stared at her with an open mouth, stopping in her tracks.  
  
"Wait, what."  
  
"If you spent more time in the kitchen, you would know that." Emily winked and nudged her with her nose against her cheek. "And ... you got something on your nose." She finished her sentence with a boop on Lena's nose.  
  
"Hey!" Lena's grumbling turned into a giggle too now, setting the stuff in her hands on the counter. She stroked over her nose and saw the flour on hand as a result. "... Oh."  
  
Now both were laughing in union and Emily decided to wrap her arms around Lena's middle, pulling her close and against the kitchen counter. With a soft sigh Lena embraced and nuzzled her – for just a moment it was quiet between them, their laughter turning into shared love. Their forheads touched and in a matter of seconds a smile appeared on their faces.   
  
Warmth was all they felt.  
  
After a while they broke apart again and Emily poked her cheek.  
  
"Want to continue?" She asked Lena who still looked into her eyes, lost in them. "The cake won't bake itself on its own."  
  
But before she got an answer, Lena leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, tapping one of her flour-covered fingers on Emily's nose.  
  
"Now we can." She grinned and had to dodge an incoming poking-assault.   
  
Well, the cake might still take a while ...

 


	3. Lazy morning

"I love you."  
  
Waves of sound resonated in the small room, gentle whispers soothed over smooth, warm skin. Calmness spread in this early morning, the sun barely reaching over the horizon just yet.   
  
Lena hugged her pillow under her head when she opened an eye, her vision blurry from sleep. She knew what kind of picture would form in front of her anyways, but the happy feeling inside her stomach bubbled regardless, and let a smile appear on her lips.   
  
Emily was turned to her, her elbow popped up on the mattress beside her, her hair waving down on her naked shoulders. A content smile equally formed on her face and she extended an arm towards her lover, gliding her fingers through Lena's wild, but soft hair. In return Lena gently shook her head, drawing a chuckle out of her girlfriend, a sound that let her heart melt into a hot puddle.   
  
Emily continued to stroke over her, her fingers tracing over her neck and down her spine, upwards again while repeating the motion over and over with all the gentleness she had.  
  
Lena was living the dream. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily, diving deeper into the pillow she hugged. Emily only snorted at this and snuggled closer, tucking her arm under her head now and wrapping the other one around Lena's middle, poking her cheek with her nose.   
  
“Breakfast?” She whispered to her, waiting quite a while to receive an answer.   
  
“Mmh, yes.” Lena gave her a response after her mind finally kicked in, but made no move in changing her position any time soon.   
  
Being well aware of that, Emily continued to savor this time of just peaceful snuggling, not caring about anything else right now.   
  
… Until their growling stomachs finally pushed them out of their bed, but that didn't hinder them not letting go of each other.   
  
It was just the two of them and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
